


That's What I Am

by buckysmischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: If this were a fairy tale you’d be the princess who was over protected and Bucky would be a knight in shining armor, not your parents first choice. But  you are no princess, and Bucky isn’t a knight. He does have shiny armor though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 13





	That's What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr under the same handle for me :)  
> also, this was inspired by the song "Uptown Girl"

Today’s the day you and MJ had been planning for a month. To others a day spent in Brooklyn probably wasn’t a big deal, but it wasn’t often you left the Upper East Side. Your parents, the ones who save you and then adopted you at a young age, were very overprotective. Growing up you understood, but you’re an adult now, you wanted more freedom.

You never grew up resenting Tony and Pepper for their choices, because of them you had an above average upbringing. Even the idea of taking over Stark Industries one day was a dream. But even with all you had, you just couldn’t shake the feeling that you were missing something.

The sound of your phone ringing suddenly pulled you out of your thoughts. It was Harry Osborn, again. “Harry, please stop calling me every morning. Texting was invented for a reason. Please stop disrespecting its creator and learn to use it.”

Harry was your childhood friend, and your future husband if Tony could find a way to convince you. He wasn’t a bad guy, he just wasn’t the person you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with. There was nothing you didn’t know about him, you couldn’t even think of a time you were romantically attracted to the man.

“But then I’ll never hear your voice thing in the morning, even if it is full of attitude.” oh how you wish he was being sarcastic. “Anyways, do you have plans for today? I was hoping we could go see that new art exhibit-”

“I’m busy, Harry. MJ and I have had these plans for a month.” you interrupted, hoping he would take the hint and let you go. Thankfully, he did.

“Oh okay, maybe another time. Have fun today YN.”

While getting ready for the day you received a text from MJ, Peter and I will be there in 20. He found a really cool bar last night so we can check it out tonight if you want. You send a quick ‘sure’ and finish getting ready. It’s not too chilly now, but if you were going to be out late it would be smart to wear a flannel with your ripped jeans and Vans.

“I’m going out with MJ and Peter, love you both!” you yelled out to Tony and Pepper. Lucky for you, they were too busy trying to get Morgan ready to try and convince you to spend the day with them.

The three of you spent most of your morning getting from the Upper East Side to Brooklyn, occasionally stopping for coffee or to take selfies. Around noon Peter drags you and MJ into his favorite pizza place and start planning the day, but not before you answered a few questions for MJ.

“Before we start doing that, update us on the whole Harry situation.” Where do you start?

“Well, he called again this morning.”

“He knows you’re not a morning person, why does he set himself up?” oblivious Parker being fully aware?

Before you can bring it up in an attempt to change the subject, MJ asks, “What I mean is, why don’t you want to marry Harry? You’ve known him since we were kids, he helps run his dad’s business, he’s stable-”

“That’s exactly it. All of it. I want to meet someone new and actually learn things about them. Harry has everything handed to him, and yes he deserves most of it, but I am not going to be one of those things. Especially since it’s almost expected I spend the rest of my life with him. And, we’re not even dating!” this was a topic you had thought a lot about. Harry has been dropping hints, more like gifts, more and more that he wants to marry you. Why didn’t start with asking you out on a date is a mystery, but it wouldn’t have mattered.

After finishing his slice of pizza, Peter speaks up, “Sounds to me like we found our objective for the day.”

“What’s that?”

“Getting you a boyfriend. Or someone to get Harry off your ass at least.”

“Please no, I’m begging you both.” you give them both a look, they’ve been trying to do this for years and finally they’ll have the chance. You were terrified to say the least.

The rest of the day was, accidentally, spent at an arcade. It was filled wall to wall with different games from new to classic, but you only wanted to play one thing: Ms. Pac-Man. Thankfully it wasn’t the only one in the building, you played for hours until the couple told you it was time to head to the bar.

Once arriving, MJ and Peter go to the bar to get the first round while you look for a booth to sit at. You’re sitting in one you found close to the bar when a man walks up to you, the first thing you noticed were his eyes. Have you ever seen that color blue before? The next was his left arm. How does he have a vibranium arm? The Wakandans don’t just give vibranium to anyone.

“What’s a nice girl like you doin in a place like this?” the more he talked the more you questioned if MJ had sent him over. She knew your type and that accent was at the top of the list. Instead of blowing him off, you decided to have some fun.

“Looking for a downtown man, according to my friends. Any suggestions?”

He gives you an innocent smile, but the look in his eyes are anything but. “That’s what I am, doll.”

You can see MJ and Peter signaling to you from the bar that they’re going to stay there, of course. “Mmm, so what’s your story soldier?” He only give you a curious look.

“I can see your dog tags.” you gesture to his chest. “Do I get that story now? Or at least your name?”

“Bucky. You can call me Bucky.”

“YN.”

A few hours, and drinks, you’ve gotten to know each other better. You told him about you parents and eventually explained the whole Harry Osborn situation. How he couldn’t take a hint and spoiled you with unnecessary, and unwanted, gifts.

Bucky’s friends, Sam and Steve, eventually came over to introduce themselves. You quickly learned that they weren’t shy as they told you about their time in the army. Bucky lost an arm, Sam lost a good friend, and Steve almost lost himself.

“Hey, yn, ask Bucky about his metal arm.” Sam quipped.

“Woah, who has a metal arm?” Peter and MJ would chose that moment to walk in on the conversation, Peter immediately looks at Bucky, “That is awesome dude!”

You and MJ both give Peter a look, but Bucky seems to be unbothered and tells the group how he got him arm.

A group of Wakandans found him floating on a raft after the helicopter he was in exposed. They brought him to their princess, and tech expert, Shuri. She immediately began working on a vibranium arm to replace the one he had lost.

Everyone had lost track of time, surprised to hear the sound of last call at the bar. You were nervous to ask Bucky for his number, there was no way you were going to run into a guy like him and not do anything about it. As you were walking back to the booth, Bucky stood and walked you outside to talk in private.

“So, doll. I was wonderin, if it isn’t too soon, can I take you out on a date? I know I can’t buy you a bunch of fancy things, and your parents probably won’t approve of me, but I’d really like to try.”

He was standing there, looking a lot more nervous than you felt, while you took a second to go over what he just asked.

“I don’t care about gifts or tokens of love, I just want someone who actually cares enough to get to know me and then love me for who I am. As for my parents, they’ll see that you want to do exactly that. They’ll love you. Eventually.”

“Eventually? You don’t sound too convincing”

“Only one way to find out, soldier.” you say to him with a wink.

The next couple of months are spent getting to know Bucky better and introducing him to Tony and Pepper. You were right, they loved him.. eventually. It was during the first night he came over for dinner and he answered every question they could think to throw at him.

Harry, on the other hand, did not take the news well. He eventually stopped talking to you altogether, which hurt at first, but if he couldn’t put his feelings aside and be happy for you then it was his loss.

A year later, the two of you are moving into your own place and Bucky was planning to propose. He had a plan to make you a nice romantic dinner after the house was set up and ask you the big question at the end, but the man couldn’t wait. He needed to hear you say ’yes’ as soon as he could.

That night, the first night in your new home together, Bucky waiter until you crawled into bed beside him.

“Hey Yn.”

“Yeah?” you ask, trying to get comfortable.

He then gets off the bed, pulls something out of his nightstand, and gets down on one knee.

“I was going to ask you after a nice romantic dinner, but I couldn’t wait. Every moment with you is a new reason to live, a new reason to be the best man I can possibly be. I can’t give you everything that you deserve, but I promise to give you all I have. I love you, yn. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Oh shit, really? Yes!” you sob, happier than you’ve ever been.

Bucky slides the ring onto your finger and gets back into bed. Realizing this was how you were going to spend the rest of your life, you smiled to yourself, knowing it couldn’t be spent with a better person.


End file.
